1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle anti-theft and movement deterrence device which is designed to impede vehicle movement and to provide a loud, audible clatter if the vehicle is moved. In particular, the present invention relates to a device having a pair of undulating waffle surfaces, one of the surfaces being coupled to a vehicle wheel for rotation therewith, the other waffle surface being coupled to the vehicle for selectable, releasable, meshing engagement with the first waffle surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile theft in the United States is a big business with over one million vehicles being stolen each year. Less than half of the stolen vehicles are ever recovered and the costs, both in insurance claims and in quality of life, are enormous. Many anti-theft devices have been constructed to varying degrees, which act as a deterrent to automobile theft. However, ingenious thieves have been quite successful in circumventing such past anti-theft devices.
Many past anti-theft devices comprise alarm systems which are set off if the vehicle is jarred or moved. Further, many other anti-theft devices include specialized access and starting barriers. Practically all anti-theft devices are useful in deterring automobile thefts, but no anti-theft device has proven totally successful as a deterrent to theft.
A problem left largely unaddressed by such past anti-theft devices, is preventing undesired vehicle movement. For example, many vehicles commonly slip out of gear or out of park, allowing undesired movement of the vehicle and possible damage to the vehicle or occupants.